U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,369 A describes a transport cart. The transport cart stands on two wheels. A pneumatic chisel hammer can be affixed to a holder. A user can push or pull the transport cart by means of two handles that are on the transport cart. A similar transport cart is disclosed in German laid-open document DE 10 2006 000 105 A1.